La otra Riddle
by Hakumomo
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado en la historia si Tom Riddle tuviera una hermana menor que él? ¿Qué hubiera cambiado en la historia? ¿Cuál sería el nuevo destino de Harry Potter? Esta historia comienza de 4º curso en adelante.


_¡Hola a tod s! Un día me vino esta idea y quería plasmarla, a ver si tiene sentido, ¡jajajaja! Aviso que tengo faltas de ortografía, ¡no me las tengáis en cuenta! .U ¡Estoy corrigiéndolo! (de verdad .) ¿Qué más quería yo decir?... ¡Ah! ¡Si! Quiero esforzarme en los textos, asique posiblemente tarde en subir los capítulos... ¡Quiero que tenga calidad! (?)_

 _¡Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad! ^^_

 _Y siento hacer sangrar tus ojos si ves una falta garrafal D: ¡No llores sangre! D: ¡Solo harás sonreir a Tom! (?) jajajaja! Ya lo dejo xD_

 _-Hakumomo- 3_

* * *

 **Tormenta**

El Gran Comedor estaba repleto, los niños de primero miraban con asombro los platos de comida que iban apareciendo en las mesas, Ron no pudo evitar soltar un _"Tsh, novatos."_ lleno de superioridad, Harry le dio un codazo entre risas, aunque él se sentía de la misma manera... ¡Estaban en cuarto curso! Llenar sus barrigas de comida después de un duro día de viaje y de la expectación de un nuevo curso dejaban a los estudiantes exhautos, el profesor Dumbleore hablaba con el señor Couch animadamente desde la mesa del profesorado, todo el mundo estaba tan concentrado en la comida que muy pocas personas notaban los relámpagos iluminando el techo del salón.

Harry se frotó la cicatriz con preocupación, hacía un tiempo que notaba cómo ardía de una forma extraña, como si fuera un cosquilleo y no el mismo dolor de siempre. Estaba teniéndo esos sueños sobre Voldemort en la casa de los Riddle y el jardinero muggle, pero también se entre mezclaban con unas imágenes sobre algo escondido entre mantas y unos susurros que decían _"tengo que escapar, tengo que escapar de aquí... Necesito que él lo sepa..."_ Harry tenía cada vez más curiosidad sobre esas imágenes que se intercalaban de vez en cuando en sus sueños, pero allí sentado no podía hacer nada, mientras los postres iban apareciendo, un trueno resonó por todo el Gran Comedor asustando a los más pequeños, entonces alguien gritó un hechizo y todos miraron a la puerta de al lado de los profesores, allí un hombre encorvado, con media cara deforme miraba con cara de malas pulgas el techo.

-Moody!

-Albus, ese techo da pena.

El profesor Dumbleore se acercó y abrazó al individuo, Fred y George soltaron una exclamación a la vez.

\- ¡Es Alastor Moody!

\- ¡El auror que más mortífagos ha atrapado en el Ministerio de Magia!

Ron y Hermione soltaron también una exclamación al escucharlos, Harry lo volvió a analizar, bastante curioso.

\- ¿Crees que Dumbleore lo habrá traído por algo en concreto?

Preguntó con preocupación Hermione, Ron soltó una carcajada.

\- Este año las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras van a ser muy interesantes...

Todos los alumnos estaban obserbando y comentando mientras el nuevo profesor Moody saludaba con su mal humor a todos los profesores cuando las puertas principales del Gran Comedor se abrieron bruscamente entre truenos y rayos, muchos alumnos gritaron del susto y todos los presentes dieron un brinco y miraron de dónde procedía el ruido, allí, sosteniendo las grandes puertas había una niña, igual de encharcada por la tormenta que el profesor Moody, los cabellos mojados le caían por la cara, había hincado la rodilla en el suelo, su pecho se movía rápido junto a sus hombros al compás que su fuerte respiración, que se escuchaba por todos los rincones del salón, el cual se había quedado en un silencio desgarrador, la respiración de la muchacha trituraba los oídos de todos los niños de la sala, el único que reaccionó fue el profesor Snape, Harry nunca había visto tan preocupado a Snape, que corrió rápidamente hasta la niña y la cogió de los hombros, haciendo que la muchacha soltara las puertas y se apoyara en él.

\- ¡Llamad ahora mismo a la enfermera Pomfrey!

\- ¡Voy!

Gritó la profesora Sprout saliendo corriendo del comedor por la puerta trasera, el profesor Dumbleore empezó a caminar rápido hasta Snape y la muchacha, los alumnos empezaron a hablar entre ellos y a intentar mirar más de cerca a la muchacha, Harry y Ron se levantaron para mirar mejor a la chica, que lo único que podía confirmar que estaba viva era su pecho y su tos entrecortada que empezaba a tener.

\- ¡Esperad! ¡Chicos, dejadle espacio al profesor! - Hagrid se acercó intentando poner orden a los alumnos, que cada vez se acercaban más a la novedad. - ¡Dejadla respirar! ¡Tranquilos!

\- ¡Hagrid! ¿Quién es esa?

Hermione se había colocado a su lado, Ron y Harry se miraron y fueron con ellos, curiosos.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Jenny?

\- ¡Dumbleore! ¡Está temblando!

\- ¡Apartaos! ¿¡Dónde está Poppy!?

Harry se acercó y vió un hueco entre los alumnos que se iban amontonando, por lo que se acercó más, volvió a notar ese cosquilleo en la cicatriz, no era doloroso, como aconstumbraba ser, solo se hacía presente, entonces la chica levantó la cabeza de los hombros y miró directamente a Harry, tenía la piel pálida y demacrada, los labios resecos y unas grandes ojeras, parecía una especie de zombie mojado, pero esos ojos le sonaban de algo, y esa sensación...

\- Harry Potter.

Dijo la chica entre agonías, Snape se giró y vió a su alumno allí de pie, mirándola con cara de desconcertado, entonces el profesor Dumbleore sonrió y acarició el pelo mojado de la muchacha.

\- Si, Jenny, es Harry, lo has reconocido a la primera.

\- Es... Igual que su padre... Pero... Los ojos...

\- Los ojos son los de su madre, si, ya lo sabemos todos.

Comentó bruscamente Snape, Harry le dirigió una mirada ofensiva, pero Jenny sonrió, como si comprendiera su forma de actuar.

\- Lily... La querida Lily...

\- ¿Quién es, profesor?

Preguntó Neville, que se había puesto al lado de Harry y también la miraba como hipnotizado.

\- Oh, si, claro. - Dumbleore carraspeó mientras se ponía en pie ayudando a Jenny a levantarse, el profesor Snape la cogía por el otro brazo, en silencio. - Esta es Jenny... Jennifer Riddle.

Hubo muchos murmullos, Harry frunció el ceño totalmente desconcertado ¿Riddle? ¿Como el apellido de Voldemort? ¿Qué significaba esto? Ginny había cerrado los ojos y sacudido la cabeza, intentanto quitarse los fantasmas del pasado que le traían ese nombre y los alumnos se miraban entre ellos espectantes, todos los que habían estado en Hogwarts desde hacía dos años sabían qué significaba ese apellido.

\- Me... Llamo... Jenny Riddle... - La chica miró a su al rededor y dedicó una sonrisa de orea a oreja, una sonrisa sincera. - Soy... La her... hermana pequeña... De Tom Riddle.

El Gran Comedor estalló de expresiones de asombro o de insultos, Harry puso la mano sobre la varita, alerta, ¿cómo alguien tan peligroso podría haberse colado en el lugar con más protección del mundo mágico?

\- ¡Parad! ¡PARAD, NO LE HAGAIS DAÑO!

Hagrid se acercó y cogió el delicado cuerpo de la chica con sus grandes manazas y se la puso en el pecho para protegerla.

\- Hagrid, cuidado, tiene una herida bastante profunda en el costado.

Riñó Snape, muy preocupado.

\- Jenny no es como su hermano, ¡creedme! Ella era mi única amiga en Hogwarts cuando cursábamos en el mismo curso.

\- ¿¡El mismo curso!? - Gritó Lee Jordan, algo no encajaba en la mente de los alumnos y este lo dijo en voz alta, señalándola con un dedo acusador. - ¿Cómo es posible que una chica tan jóven tenga tu edad, Hagrid?

En ese momento la señora Pomfrey se hizo paso entre la marabunta de alumnos para llegar a la herida.

\- ¡Profesor Hagrid! ¡Por dios del alma querida, déjela en el suelo o luego será más difícil curarla! - Mietras Hagrid intentaba dejarla con delicadeza junto a la enfermera, la muchacha mostró una gran sonrisa a la nueva llegada. - ¡Jenny! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte querida mía! ¿Por qué cada vez que vienes a Hogwarts siempre llegas en estas condiciones, niña?

\- Señora Pomfrey... Siento siempre causarle tantos problemas... Esta vez me he escadado de muy lejos...

\- ¿Escapado dices? - Preguntó el profesor Dumbleore, cruzándole una sombra de temor en el rostro. - Vamos a llevarte a la enfermería y en cuanto hayas descanzado, Jenny, tenemos que hablar. Pero ahora recupérate, recuerda que aquí siempre eres bienvenida y estás asalvo. - Jenny asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa agradecida entre el dolor, entonces el director miró a sus alumnos. - Y a los demás os digo: Jenny no es una mortífaga ni nada por el estilo, fue interrogada por el Ministerio de Mágia en su época y salió como inocente de todos sus cargos. Si queréis saber más simplemente podeis preguntarle, pero cuando tenga el alta médica, antes no. - La mirada del profesor se centró en Harry, advirtiéndole en silencio. - Por ahora evitemos los rumores fuera del colegio, se prohíbe informar a las familias de la llegada de la invitada hasta que esta haya hablado conmigo. ¿Entendido? - Los alumnos asintieron, confusos. - ¡Pero qué tonterias digo! ¡Tenía algo muy importante que anunciaros después del postre! ¡Venga, rápido! ¡Terminad de comer y así podemos hablar del Torneo de los Tres Magos!

Todos los alumnos aclamaron y gritaron de exitación. Harry miró a los lados bastante desconcertado, todos volvieron a sus asientos y Harry se dirigió a los gemelos.

\- ¿El Torneo de los Tres Magos? ¿Qué es eso?

Dos días después nadie se acordaba ya de la llegada de la chica extraña que había encontrado la forma de entrar en el castillo sin ningún problema , la emoción del Torneo de los Tres Magos y la noticia de la llegada de otros colegios había emocionado demasiado al alumnado, pero Harry, Hermione y Ron seguían hablando de esto de vez en cuando, sentados en la Sala Común.

\- ¡No ha pasado ni una semana y ya tenemos cinco trabajos que entregar y tres temas para estudiar!

Se quejó Hermione, abriendo el libro de Estudios de Runas Antiguas, bastante agobiada, Ron y Harry no parecían agobiados, al revés, Ron leía una revista y Harry miraba el Profeta.

\- Eso te pasa por todas las asignaturas a las que vas, Hermione, ¡pero eso no es lo importante! ¿Quién creeis que representará al colegio en el Torneo? Ojalá yo pudiera participar...

Suspiró Ron, bastante decepcionado, Harry sonrió.

\- Yo me alegro de no poder participar, me da igual un poco quien nos represente, será interesante mirarlo, seguro que será emocionante... - Harry miró a sus amigos, serio. - Lo que me preocupa a mí es la chica que según dicen es la hermana de Voldemort...

\- Harry, si tanto te preocupa deberías hablar con Dumbleore... Y aprovecha y háblale de tus pesadillas de una vez.

\- No quiero molestarlo, Hermione... Debe de estar ocupado con el Torneo.

\- Pues ve a hablar con ella... ¿No está en la enfermería? - Comentó Ron, pasando la página de su revista. - Simplemente tienes que hacerle una visita, ¿no dijo Dumbleore que si queríamos podíamos preguntarle a ella directamente?

\- ... Cuando le diera el alta, Ronald, ahora mismo está con atención médica.

Discutió Hermione, poniendo su típica voz repelente, Ron la miró por encima de la revista.

\- Si estuviera demasiado grave la hubieran llevado a un hospital, ¿no te parece?

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada mientras cogía la pluma.

\- ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor ser la hermana pequeña del que No Debe Ser Nombrado puede acarrear problemas en un hospital?

Harry y Ron cruzaron una mirada, lo que decía Hermione tenía mucho sentido, pero también era cierto que si fuera así, ¿por qué Dumbleore admitió delante de todo Hogwarts quién era?

\- ¿De verdad creéis que tiene la edad de Hagrid?

Los tres amigos giraron dando un brinco, Hermione salpicó de tinta el pergamino nuevo que iba a utilizar para la descripción de Runas Antiguas, Neville los miraba con el libro de Herbología debajo del brazo.

\- ¡Por Merlín, Neville! ¿No podrías hacer ruido primero para avisarnos de que estás aquí?

Se quejó Ron, frotándose el pecho del susto. Harry rió de los nervios, también se había asustado.

\- Lo siento Hermione... Si quieres te doy un pergamino mío. - Se preocupó el muchacho, sacando un rollo de pergamino de detrás de su libro de texto. - Pero en serio, ¿cómo una chica tan jóven puede tener la edad de Hagrid? ¿Cuántos aparenta? ¿16? ¿17? ¡Si parece una alumna más!

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, Harry miró a Neville encogiéndose los hombros.

\- A lo mejor ha tenído la piedra filosofal.

\- La piedra filosofal te hace vivir más tiempo, Harry, no detiene el envejecimiento. - Informó Hermione, estirando su nuevo pergamino. - O sino mira a Dumbleore.

\- ¡Es verdad! Ese vejestorio no parece ser jóven.

Rió Ron, entonces Harry suspiró y dobló el periódico, dejándolo encima de la mesa.

\- Pues nada, solo hay una forma de saber todas estas preguntas: voy a ir a la enfermería.

\- ¡Voy contigo!

Se animó Ron, levantándose de la mesa.

\- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? - Lo regañó Hermione. - Mañana tenemos que entregar el informe de Herbología, deberías aprovechar y hacerlo con Neville.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú no me vas ha hacer los deberes?

Se quejó el pelirojo, la muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¡Ya tengo bastante con vuestra explotación! ¡Luego os quejáis de los elfos domésticos! ¡Haz los deberes tú solo a partir de ahora!

Ron se fue con Neville refunfuñando mientras Hermione se concentraba en su redacción, Harry fue totalmente olvidado por sus amigos, asique simplemente salió de la Sala Común por el retrato de la Señora Gorda mientras negaba la cabeza con una sonrisa, la verdad es que él también había tenído la esperanza de que Hermione los ayudara con los deberes, al menos sabía que si Ron los hacía con Neville, luego podía copiarse de él. Bajó las escaleras y fue hacia la enfermería, esquivando cuadros y escaleras que se movían, cuando llegó a esta y abrió la puerta, vio sentado en un taburete al lado de una de las camas al profesor Dumbleore, solo, miraba con cariño al enfermo, como si estubiera recordando buenos tiempos. Harry se acercó despacio y vio que en la cama estaba la muchacha, los arañazos del rostro se estaban cerrando y su tez tenía mucho mejor color, Harry se encontró sintiéndo alivio de su mejora, el director giró la cabeza y vio al muchacho.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Harry! Te estaba esperando... La verdad es que has tardado en venir mucho más de lo que yo esperaba, si...

\- Buenas tardes, profesor.

\- Siéntate, Harry, por favor. ¿A que tiene mejor aspecto?

Harry volvió a mirarla mientras se sentaba en el taburete que había aparecido al lado de la cama.

\- Pues si, parece una chica distinta a la que entró en el Gran Comedor hace dos días.

\- Poppy ha hecho un trabajo estupendo con Jenny, siempre lo hace, pero esto ha sido todo un reto para una enfermera de un colegio...

\- ¿Por qué no la habeis llevado a un hospital entonces?

Dumbleore rió para si mientras colocaba la manta de Jenny para que no tuviera arrugas.

\- Si, es verdad, me supongo que es la constumbre, actualmente podríamos haberla llevado a un hospital que no correría el riesgo de ser raptada por Voldemort... Supongo que los profesores y yo ya nos hemos aconstumbrado a sobreprotegerla. - Harry esperaba más información, pero el director simplemente lo miró. - ¿Has venido a preguntarle?

\- Si, bueno... Nadie me había dicho que Voldemort tenía una hermana. Me parece algo subrealista.

\- Oh, y lo es... Muy pocas personas lo saben en verdad, no todo el mundo enlaza el apellido Riddle con Voldemort... Pero los que lo sabemos, podemos distingir entre la oscuridad de Tom y la pureza de Jenny.

Harry volvió a mirar la cara inocente y angelical que dormía de la enferma y miró al anciano.

\- ¿De verdad es de fiar, profesor?

\- Oh, Harry, si pudiera simplemente te dejaría que lo confirmaras tú mismo, pero Poppy ha dado a Jenny unas pociones de Severus para hacerla dormir... Y va ha estar dormida mucho tiempo, toda su recuperación, me temo... Verás, Harry, la enfermera Poppy puede curar todas las heridas físicas de este mundo... Pero... Las heridas psicológicas... Esas me parecen que son irreparables... Y Jenny, por su experiencia con su hermano, es capaz de aguantar un regimiento de narcóticos... Las pesadillas son continuas y no puede dormir más de media hora seguida... No te estoy diciendo esto para que la compadezcas, Harry, es solo información.

Harry frunció el ceño, parecía de todo menos simple información, la verdad.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Por qué parece tan jóven?

\- Oh, eso es un misterio... Cuando ella estaba en tercero, Hogwarts estaba en un K.O, bueno, creo que sabes más o menos lo que pasó: la cámara de los secretos había sido abierta, el colegio sufría ataques hacia los alumnos y nadie sabía por qué. - El profesor se levantó y fue a buscar un trapo limpio para mojarlo en un bol de agua que había a los pies de la cama. - Jenny y Rubeus estaban en el mismo curso, los dos eran Gryffindors, y los alumnos se metían mucho con Hagrid por su tamaño y su... manía de hablar más con los animales que con las personas, sabes cómo es el bueno de Rubeus.

Dumbleore se acercó a Jenny por el otro lado de la cama de Jenny y le pasó el paño húmedo por los labios primero y luego por los cachetes.

\- Si, no veo a Hagrid siendo el líder de una pandilla o algo así, la verdad...

\- Su única amiga era esta de aquí, que lo defendía de los niños que se metían con él. - Dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo el director, Harry miró a la muchacha e intentó imaginarse a Hagrid y Jenny jugando juntos con 13 años. - Un día en pociones los compañeros decidieron hacer una broma, llenaron el caldero de cualquier cosa que encontraron en la despenza del profesor de Pociones, intentaron retar al pobre de Rubeus de intentar meterse en el caldero, con su tamaño, lo más problable es que se quedara atascado, asique Jenny se ofreció por él meterse de pleno en la poción... Podría haberla matado, no se sabía qué demonios habían metido esos niños en esa poción...

Harry miró el rostro de sufrimiento del profesor y arcó las cejas.

\- ¿Eso fue lo que hizo que no creciera?

\- No pudimos revertir la poción, tuvimos que suspenderla del colegio y estuvo dos años enteros en el hospital de San Mungo... No sabíamos qué efectos tendría en ella... Aún hoy no sabemos muy bien si seguirá actuando igual que siempre o cuando llegue una edad envejecerá de golpe o vivirá más de la media humana por culpa de la poción... Lo único que sabemos en que en estos años Jenny a crecido... Poco, pero ha crecido... Aunque tenga más de 50 años, aquí la tienes, como una alumna más aún...

El muchacho observó a la hermana del asesino de sus padres con curiosidad, si, efectivamente parecía una adolescente más, no tenía granos, pero se notaban las marcas de haberlos tenído, su pelo castaño rubio y liso se adueñaba de la almohada, las cejas eran finas y más rubias que oscuras, las pestañas grandes y pobladas, la tez de la chica seguía siendo pálido, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin ver el sol, las ojeras casi le llegaban hasta los pómulos y la boca, la cual la tenía reseca, tenía los labios cortados, aún así no tenía pinta de ser malvada... Aunque todos le habían dicho que tampoco Tom Riddle lo parecía.

\- Sé, Harry, que no va a ser tarea fácil que confíes en ella, yo le confiaría mi vida si hiciera falta. - Sonrió el director, dejando el paño en una de las mesillas de al lado de la cama. - Aún así te pido paciencia, a lo mejor en uno o dos meses está lo suficientemente recuperada para dejarla salir de la enfermería, entonces puedes retarla todo lo que quieras, ella está muy aconstumbrada. Pero prométeme que esperarás a que le den el alta.

Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en su profesor y luego suspiró resignado, no entendía cómo Dumbleore podía confiar en esa chica, pero entendía que ahí, tendida en la cama, no iba a aclarar sus ideas, tendría que esperar. Tiempo al tiempo.


End file.
